Session 32
Members *Alli *Eriden *Euphemia Waterspot *Lloyd Dragonsbane *The Cleric Timeline Day 72-74 Days 75-82 are out of session RP time for purchasing, equipment orders, and down time. The Adventure It was an epic battle. Eriden's baboons ate the enemies. Euphemia started off the fight by singlehandedly engaging with Magius and Gelgulon. Eriden faced off with Marilith and Lloyd blasted her with fire. Sepsecolskegyth's ice warriors got blasted into the air by an anti-grav spell. Marilith teleported to Lloyd but was torn apart after only a single attack. After the demon and the devil went down, Sepsecolskegyth tried to retreat. Eriden ran her down and killed her. Magius surrendered. The Red robed wizards surrendered. Lloyd took the legendary staff of Magius. Heading back to the city, the party saw it in ruins. Chaos Rise had toppled. The top of Darkness Rise was completely shaved off. War and chaos had broken out after the plague of P'hul. The city was burning and the paladins were losing the fight to keep order. With the epic war on the outskirts of Dus Hara, the Age of War had truly begun. The party left the city to head back to Dun Eamon. Eriden made a point of avoiding the Kings Inn. But he did hit the temple to Aghad, although he didn't know the high priest Hezren was a priest of Aghad at the time. Secretly climbing into a second floor window, he fell and made a noise. A Protean Scourge surprised him with a charm spell and Eriden was captures. The rest of the party noticed something was wrong and headed toward the front door. Alli picked the door, and a fight began. Eriden was locked away in a side chamber. The priests fought, but their spells were mostly ineffective. The fat cleric Hezren was soon cut down. During the fight, an acolyte turned sides and freed Eriden. Outside, the Scourges engaged Lloyd and Euphemia. Both of them were unused to melee combat. In the end, two priests surrendered, and the acolyte turncoat hid in the shadows. Eriden sliced the neck of the first priest. The second one soon died as well. Euphemia gave the acolyte the idea to start the church of henderbeard in the city of Dun Eamon and we end our session outside of the temple. The Temple The Head Cleric's Chamber The walls of this room are covered in nearly translucent vellum (human skin stretched and treated). Penned on each sheet are grisly diagrams of humanoid heads, torsos, arms, and. Hanging from a chain from the center of the room is the articulated skeleton of a griffon. Through its vacant eyesockets, a flickering bit of ghoul light burns. On the eastern wall is a modest bookshelf lined with various tracts on necromancy, including treatises written by clerics of Aghad. When not waiting for Eriden to exact his revenge, the Cleric spent time here studying the philosophy of necromancy. A chill pervades this chamber, deeper than what one might expect even from the chamber’s second floor location. Shadows linger in the corners like cobwebs, resistant to illumination. In the center of the room is a stone podium, upon which is a large tome, The tome is closed, and is titled in Abyssal “Book of Pain.” In truth, the tome, for all its impressive display, is a mundane journal, most of the pages unfilled. A quantity of inks and quills can be found in a cubby within the stone podium. On a bookshelf, you find nycopic manuscripts: Nycoptic Manuscripts: These twin papyrus scrolls are inscribed with ancient tales and cryptic prophecies by an anonymous, almost-certainly insane author. Despite their dubious accuracy, the manuscripts contain many useful descriptions of spells from the school of necromancy, and grant the possessor a +5 competence bonus on any Knowledge (arcana) check she makes that deals with necromantic topics as the long as the scrolls are in her possession and the character can take 1d4 rounds to find the proper reference. Aura: moderate necromancy; Price 2,500 gp; Weight 2 lb The Armory This chamber holds an assortment of rusted swords, spears, clubs, and other less-than-quality weapons that the cleric used to outfit some of his smarter forces with. In addition to piles of rotting clothes (stripped from victims) are 23 short swords, 21 long swords, 15 maces, and 4 masterwork longswords. XP Current level: 14 Loot *5 +1 Rings of the Red Mage *Scroll of Absorb Elements *Scroll of Flame Arrows *Scroll of Skywrite *Pipe of Grief - This long smoking pipe, when filled with tobacco and lighted, can create a single 5-foot-radius cloud that remains for 3d8 minutes, once per day. The cloud stays in place for the duration unless acted on by a magical force such as a gust of wind. Anyone within the cloud except the user must succeed at a DC 15 WIS save or take disadvantage on attack rolls, saving throws, skill checks, and ability checks for 10 rounds. *Pouch of Holding (Source: The Temple of Elemental Evil) These apparently normal leather or cloth pouches are found in groups of ld4+2 attached to a belt. Each pouch can hold 100 gp (or 10 pounds weight) as if it were a tenth of a pound. However, nothing larger than 1 by 2 by 3 inches can fit into a pouch, and the maximum cubic volume capacity for a pouch is 3 by 6 by 12 inches. (Thus, vials of holy water easily fit, but, normally, a dagger or wand would not.) *Bow of Warning - +3 Longbow.